monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hainuwele
Hainuwele is one of the Next Dolls created by Promestein. She was specifically designed to defeat Alma Elma, and in her first encounter against the Queen Succubus she commented on how “awfully slow” her opponent's wind is. Hainuwele was designed to maximize speed and agility and her brain was wired to render her immune to pleasure attacks, but her speed and agility come at the cost of having no armor to prevent her from being weighed down; as a result she is relatively fragile when faced with physical force. Due to her lack of senses, Hainuwele feels no satisfaction or unhappiness, the only joy she feeds off from are acts of violence. Biography Chapter 2 After Ilias declares war and Promestein lays siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle, Hainuwele easily overpowers Alma Elma and taunts her. Chapter 3 Hainuwele continues fighting. However, after Tamamo forces Promestein to order a retreat by scaring the lesser chimeras, Hainuwele is dismayed. When the Four Heavenly Knights press forward to the Four Towers, Hainuwele ambushes her counterpart. The artificial harpy clearly has the upper hand in the fight as none of Alma Elma's attacks work - her rewired brain makes her immune to pleasure attacks and her extreme speed lets her dodge everything else. Eventually the Queen Succubus resorts to her hidden trump card: violent martial arts. Using the secret she kept hidden for so long, Alma Elma turns the tables by countering Hainuwele's attacks and pummels her to death. Monsterpedia Entry "A Next Doll, one of the strongest Chimeric Monsters created by Promestein. Focused on speed and agility, she was created to defeat Alma Elma of the Four Heavenly Knights. In addition, she can control wind freely, to counter Alma's use of wind magic. Finally, all of her sense were dulled or removed to render her Succubus attacks useless. But the removal of all pleasure seems to have had an impact on her emotional state. Unable to feel joy or happiness, her mind has become twisted and brutal. In order to increase her speed and agility, her protective armor was stripped to nearly nothing, leaving her near defenseless. If her opponent was an armored warrior type, she would be in trouble. But against another speed user, she should have an advantage." Battle Overview This fight is fought by Alma Elma, not Luka. However, all of Alma Elma's attacks are useless; but, once she uses everything in her power, Alma Elma begins turning the tables against Hainuwele. From this point on the battle is entirely scripted. To win - just use Shamshir, Melty Hand and any of normal attack/Flying Knee/Roundhouse Kick at least once. If Alma Elma is defeated, Hainuwele leaves to rape Luka, quickly pinning him and using her vagina until he dies. Evaluation "Since I would never help a Monster, I came to you instead. For once, I`m not criticizing you. But you should still pay attention. It seems she can nullify any attack... Physical, pleasure, magic... Why not try everything? Now go, oh brave Luka. It`s regrettable, but you must pray that the disgusting Succubus wins." Trivia *Interestingly, Hainuwele in the original Seram Island legend is a girl created from a coconut in the same way as an Alraune, yet her design reflects more of a harpy-based design than that of a plant. Gallery Hainuwele.png|Hainuwele in the Monster Lord Castle. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Chimeras Category:Bosses Category:Four Towers Category:Harpies Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Next Dolls Category:Recurring Monsters